


Отрывки из дневника Дельфи Диггори

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Дельфи завела дневник, как только научилась писать.





	Отрывки из дневника Дельфи Диггори

**Author's Note:**

> Орфография персонажа, в конце — несколько цитат из пьесы.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

  
***

дарогой днивник ришила писать тебе раз у миня нет папы и мамы, а дяде Руди ни велит писать тетя.

***

Миня клюет авгур, когда я чищю ево клетку.

***

Тетя заперла меня в чулане на Бельтайн. Никакая она мне не тетя!

***

Подговорила ужа, что живет на мусорной куче за корягой, сделать вид, что нападет на нашу соседку. Вот визгу было! Надо обязательно рассказать дяде Руди при следующей встрече. Ужа еле отбила.

***

Хм. Дядя Руди просит никому не говорить, что я понимаю змей. И не говорит почему. Полезла в «Историю магии» этого дурака, своего сводного братца, все равно она ему ни к чему, сквиб сквибом же — оказывается, это парселтанг, и на нем говорят наследники Салазара Слизерина. ОГО!

  
*** 

Она говорит, меня не возьмут в Хогвартс — меня, чистокровную волшебницу! Кого же тогда возьмут — ее пузатого сынка? Как же я их всех ненавижу!

P.S. Хорошо, что я умею себя контролировать, — чуть не сожгла полкухни, пока драила этот ее дурацкий котел.

P.P.S. Прилетела сова, берут в Дурмстранг. Ха-ха, у моей разлюбезной тетушки было такое лицо, будто она только что сожрала флоббер-червя.

***

Сегодня Лита Корелло — препротивная девчонка! — болтала, что по Англии ходят слухи про ребенка Лорда Волдеморта. Мол, это жуткий урод, должно быть, и какое это проклятье — быть ребенком такого чудовища. Ну, все такое. Обычные ее глупости. Сказала ей, что если бы я оказалась его дочерью, то сочла бы это за величайшую честь. Она побежала жаловаться декану. Что тут началось! Заколдовала ее мазь, которой эта дура замазывает свои прыщи. Теперь они светятся в темноте.

***

Дядя Родольф заберет меня к себе! Мерлин, как же я счастлива — убраться из этой клоаки!

***

Узнала, что моя так называемая «тетя» жила на мои деньги — те, что оставила мне мама. Она их брала за мое якобы воспитание! Она сама это сказала — рассчитывала, что буду ей благодарна?! За что? За черствые корки и авгурово дерьмо?

P.S. Авгура заберу с собой.

***

Проревела полночи — и все не могу поверить. Смотрю на колдо мамы — и она улыбается мне. Как ее жалко и какая все-таки завидная участь — служить такому великому волшебнику, как Лорд Волдеморт! Но все же, кажется, мистер Лестрейндж что-то утаивает от меня.

***

Сегодня был великий день. Не могу писать — и написать надо. Я! ДОЧЬ! ЛОРДА! ВОЛДЕМОРТА!

Мистер Лестрейндж принес мне клятву как королеве.

***

Засыпаю и просыпаюсь со словами пророчества в голове.

  
*** 

Я возрожусь из Тьмы. Я должна вернуть отца. И я верну! Во что бы то ни стало!

  
***

Волдеморт вернется, и Авгур будет сидеть рядом с ним. Точно как предсказано. Когда лишние уйдут, когда время повернется вспять, когда невидимые дети убьют своих отцов, тогда Темный Лорд вернется.

***

1\. Охмурить мальчишку Поттеров.  
2\. Хроноворот.

*** 

Я — новое прошлое. Я — новое будущее. Я — ответ, который искал этот мир. 


End file.
